


没羞没臊的旅馆生活第一夜

by CodAnadem



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: RT。《花冠》（二十二）后续。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, 带斑
Kudos: 8





	没羞没臊的旅馆生活第一夜

如果我就这么干她的话——

带土心口燃起了一把火，口干舌燥，他无意识地舔舔嘴唇，浑身生锈的零部件都因这个想法而上了油，嘎吱嘎吱地重新运转起来。

他想一把把被子掀开，不管不顾地贴过去，紧紧挨着斑后背，狠狠地索取和贯穿，一下又一下地要她，无论她如何哭叫挣扎，哪管她死活，只有压制撕咬吞噬血肉才能多少疏解一下心头那股长期积聚的怨恨，像天照的火焰要把他烧穿。但听她咳嗽，咳得整个身体如风中落叶，沉默了很久终究还是把手收了回去。

——但，不能就这样放过斑；一股火焰从胸腹间窜了上来，他猛地扑上去，牢牢抱紧了斑，紧紧贴住她后背，不管斑惊醒来死命挣扎、用焦渴的嘴唇嘶声喊着他的名字痛骂，更加箍紧了她发冷的身体。混账，畜生，狗东西，任她去骂，他只不撒手，把自己火烫的两条腿钳住了斑的腰，双臂铁铸一般绕到胸前，把她整个地圈在怀里。从前在地洞里斑还可以把他抱在怀里，现在时移世易，换他来环抱斑了。斑的声音变了调，浑身战栗尖叫着想要逃离，无奈没有力气，反而被带土拖回来箍得更紧，使她咬着下嘴唇仍不时漏出难耐的气喘，后背密密麻麻地颤抖着，看起来可怜极了，难受无助极了。带土既感受到复仇的快意，心里又疼得不行，酸软得不行。——是你亲口允许我站在你背后！他用嘴唇去磨蹭斑敏感的后颈，像要啃食血肉一样用力撕咬，斑哑着嗓子抖得越发厉害，带土只不放手。这样反反复复许久之后斑也出了一身汗，额头的烧退了些，身体逐渐回暖了，脱力疲惫地在他怀里睡了过去。

那天晚上他们并没有做什么，却显见得有什么东西不一样了。次日早上起来斑的脸还带着发汗后的潮红，见带土铁板着脸把水喂到唇边，微微把脸别开了，不去看他，慢吞吞地往被子里更缩了一点。带土狠声暴气地让她喝水，她沉默了好半天，终于靠近来抿了一口。带土端着杯子冷脸僵硬地低着头，不经意间看见斑微抬着脸看着自己，那个神色让他脑袋里一空，险些把盛着热水的杯子砸了一地。

但这只是一点暧昧的错觉。斑很快又闭上眼睛，再次沉眠于高热的昏迷梦境，翻来覆去，断续含糊地梦呓，念着她早逝的妹妹的名字，那副可恶的神情诉说着她的失落和悲痛。这个无时无刻不高傲冷酷、睥睨众生的人不该是这样的，她不该为任何人痛苦软弱，这种完全不符合她个性的情绪，比一贯的恶劣表现更扎眼。

他盯着斑，斑神情痛苦，身体由于非具象的疼痛而扭曲，口中还漏出一句两句悲哀的喃喃。她是在为谁悲哀呢？为那早已死去的奈奈，为她自己？那他呢，他又算什么？琳的死又算什么？

原来你也会痛苦，也会像个凡人一样悲伤。原来你也有心爱的人，近百年来都对她念念不忘。那些憎恨都去哪里了？你的冷酷残忍呢，你的不可一世呢，打回原形的你难道想把它们全部丢下，交给我一人来承担？

心骤然冷下来，铁一样冰冷生硬。

怎么都无所谓了。这个该死的世界毁灭算了，斑毁灭算了，他们俩一起毁灭算了。

于是他抡起拳头，狠狠捣在斑的左侧肋骨上。

他几乎听到骨头碎裂的声音。

斑被这突如其来的暴力重创，呛得猛然剧烈地咳嗽起来，转头抬起那双灰蒙蒙的眼睛少有地迟钝地看他，神情因不及反应而一片空白。

“还没完。”带土从紧咬的牙缝里迸出这几个字，他神情阴鸷，一把把斑从被窝里提起，右手将腰带抽落，宽广的族袍随动作散落在地。“你以为这样就够了？”他的牙齿格格作响，“斑，把你欠我的，全部都还回来吧。”

宇智波带土站在室外阳台，有一口没一口地抽烟，在烟雾缭绕里漫无目的地看着楼下的海。暴力并没有带来心境的轻快，相反心里仍如被沉甸甸的铅块压死，不得解脱。此刻距离做完已经有好几个小时了，为节省体力不能召唤分身是个遗憾，带土发着狠，几乎把她干进床板里。尽管有魔像疗愈，斑心口没完全愈合的肌肉组织还是流了一床血，他自己肩头后背也全是血淋淋的挠痕。不知做了几回，斑中途昏而复醒好几次，到最后几乎是有出气没进气了。带土不知道那点残存的六道之力还能给她续命多久，他起身穿衣没再管斑的死活，死了刚好，挺得过去就是她命硬。不过这个人几时命不硬呢。三番五次和死神拉锯，使用禁术一再复活，然后把世界搅得翻天覆地，这就是宇智波斑的人生。如果说就因为这个终结在他宇智波带土手里，那也是足以留在忍界历史上天大的笑话。

心里空荡荡，他缓慢吐出一口白气来。

雨停了。天阴沉沉的，空气潮湿而寒冷，看不出已是下午。晚上想必会放晴。明天呢，明天还是会来临，明天又去哪里，今后的路怎么走，在狂乱的发泄后他恢复了理智，重新开始思考这个问题。世界上最后的宇智波不能就这样白白去死，总得活下去，再做点什么有意义的事。

想着想着心不在焉，眼前又浮现出他们之前做的事。他刚开始从正面干，后来不尽兴，把斑翻了个个儿。“不，背后......背后不可以......”斑说着猛烈反抗起来，他插了下去。斑迸发一声变调的呜咽，下面骤然缩紧，箍得他快要爆炸，这反应使他双眼通红。“你是不是随便谁都可以？”他一边干一边问，斑抽搐哽咽着，说不出话来，眼里积了一层薄薄的生理性的泪。佐助、凯、柱间，甚至那个大野木，她对这些人的承认和赞赏使他嫉妒，他要让斑付出代价，这是对斑的惩罚，作为她利用他、玩弄他、却几乎从不正眼看他的惩罚。和斑做真挺爽的，虽然没有对比。斑那张脸引起痛恨，但更多是勾引了欲望，看她一贯冰冷傲慢的脸因为自己的操干而扭曲抽搐，泛起红潮又带着难受的泪光，他浑身的血就全往一个地方冲。

斑抓着床单，不压抑自己的喘息。他一边使力抽插，一边舔吻和撕咬她敏感的后颈，为了让斑感受到最大程度的不适。斑满脸汗水，眼角潮红，曾经纵横战场把全世界都踩在脚底的人，此刻被抓住可以于万军之中腾挪横跃自如的双腿，被迫敞开最柔软脆弱的地方，承受着自己一手带大的小崽子的侵犯和撞击。剧烈的颠簸里她带着一点生理泪水回头，把带土的愤怒和狼狈尽收眼底，在最初的挣扎与颤抖过后，她的神情依然那样轻蔑怜悯，高高在上。

“真难看啊，带土。”她脸孔都扭曲了，却强忍着回头笑着说，在这一刻展现出了宇智波斑永不泯灭的骄傲和尊严，她是永远的女王。一面明镜展现在眼前，照出他的狰狞脸孔，被仇恨烧穿了心、被欲望操控得面目可憎。飘飘荡荡茫然无依，他索性自暴自弃，更加发狠变本加厉地干她，就好像她那时在神威里虐待他一样。斑已遭重创，哪里还扛得住这样的残酷对待，几下就被背入得发不出完整声音，满屋只剩下气若游丝的呻吟和喘息，她什么也说不出、什么也做不了了。斑成为十尾人柱力之后体温比常人低得多，也许她天生就是这样一个冷血动物。带土抱紧了她抽送，斑却被烫得不断挣扎，颤抖收缩，使带土的感受愈加鲜明。

“就那么恨我吗？”喘气的间隙，斑伸手向后拍拍他，一把揪住那颗乱糟糟的脑袋。“我会一直恨到你死，不，到我死的时候。”带土发狠地说着，在斑的后颈上狠狠一咬。斑脖子向后仰起，沙哑急促地抽气一声。带土用力上顶，心里痛着，却同时充满了某种满足的快意。

记忆戛然中止。后脑勺突然一痛，继而后颈被人很重地扼住了，手的主人用力把他往地上按：“臭小子，谁给你的胆子这样做？”

斑的手劲很大，在如此激烈的伤害后竟然这么快恢复，虽然似乎并非存心要掐死他，也还是让带土吃了点苦头。他费了很大力气挣脱出来，捂着脖子咳嗽了好一阵，才扭头看了她一眼。她大概退烧了，脸色褪去病态的潮红，脖子上新生红紫的指印。斑的衣服之前被撕烂，此刻裹着白色的浴巾倚靠在墙上，眯着眼半是锐利半是欣赏，就这样嘲弄地看着他。浴巾长度不够，仅遮住关键部分，其下裸露出一双白皙优美弧线充满力量的腿。她靠墙的动作很勉强，因为双腿发软，主要依靠背部紧贴来支撑身体的重量，带土又看了一眼，明白她非要裹浴巾的原因了——有什么本属于他的东西，正顺着腿根滴滴答答地往下流。

脸上控制不住地有点发热，他不知道怎么回答，把头转过去又抽了一口烟。“看着我，”斑命令道，在背后拿两条光裸的手臂缠紧了带土的脖子，双腿也盘上了带土的腰，整个人软绵绵地然而很不轻地挂在他身上，把精液蹭了他一背。她从带土的肩头伸出指尖，一把掐灭了燃烧的烟头，另一手扳过他脑袋来，逼他与自己对视。

这下带土不得不看着她了。斑头发凌乱，被干涸的精液粘得一绺一绺的，她不以为意，在带土的颈子上来回蹭了个干净。她偏着头，把下巴亲昵地搁在带土肩膀上，眯着眼笑出小虎牙地看他，没有一点不悦的样子，带土才想起他的行为或许正好加速了斑的康复，就像那时供她喝血那样。对她而言前后记忆无缝衔接，她复活之后痛痛快快地享受了几天战斗的酣畅淋漓，又和他滚到了一起，做前不久才反复做过的事。不同的只有他长大了。说不定比起痛楚难受她更喜欢现在这个状态。

他突然就有种一拳打在棉花上的泄力感，有气没处发。

最后还是斑先打破了沉默。“操够了吗？”斑面不改色地说。

“你......”带土脸不受控制地烧起来，结结巴巴地说，“你在说什么啊！”

“问你呢。”斑不但没有不好意思，反而提高了声音，“你操我，操够了吗？”

一股热血直冲到脸上，带土快要昏过去了。“现在不好意思了？”斑眯眼瞧着他，嘴上不饶人，“之前也没见你不好意思。”带土羞得要吐血，他在混混沌沌的意识里痛骂自己，就是自己干的也认了，明明准备好了挺起胸膛不能怂，却还是被斑简简单单一句话打回原形，就好像当年那个毛头小子，在她面前一句完整的话都说不出来。

也许这就是斑的魔力吧。

斑突然笑了。“小坏蛋，亲我。”她说，把脸颊贴近了他的，往耳朵里亲密地吹气，痒痒的。带土想起几个小时之前做得那么激烈，却带着仇恨，始终没有吻她。他们做的次数多了，接吻却少，一阵悸动从心口传来，他有点难为情，别过脸去不亲她，她就把那张发烧通红的傻脸掰过来，咬他的嘴唇，深入地亲吻。

“干什么！”亲了好半天有点缺氧，脸颊滚烫，带土费了好大力气把她的嘴和自己的掰开。斑擦擦嘴角的银丝，又把脸凑上去，鼻尖反复蹭在他嘴唇上。“舞得漂亮。现在，抱我去洗澡。”她颐指气使。“自己去洗。”带土别开眼神转移话题，凶巴巴地说，“我可没空伺候你。你都不饿的吗？我要去端东西上来......还要把床单洗干净，搞成这样怎么跟店老板交代？”

“那是你的工作，不关我的事。”斑朗声说，“要不是你非要操我，能把床单弄脏？”

“停！”带土头疼起来了，赶紧制止这样带颜色的话题，斑也没再继续，只是把整个身体的重量都往他身上堆，还妄图继续加力，把他压得一个前倾。带土怕她摔着，犹豫半晌还是把她的大腿托在臂弯里，形成了一个说不出地怪异的、背负的姿势，手掌和凉凉的肌肤接触让他们都轻微地颤栗。这点难得的和谐气氛很快就过去了。两个人一起望着那片已经变成黑色的海，没有说话。

许久是带土的声音首先打破了沉默。“从传来的战报看，五大国已经清理完战场，各自归位。他们宣布了战争的胜利。现在你我是在逃的五大国最高级通缉犯。”

斑不吭声。带土开口损她，“你的梦想就是个骗局，到头来什么也不是。”

他本来想借此奚落和打击一下斑，话一出口心里只剩下空虚，隐隐地绞痛，眼睛也发热发酸。斑的梦想也就是他的梦想，斑的失败同时代表他的失败。而琳呢，琳就这么死了，为了这么个从头到尾虚无缥缈的骗局白白地死了，在这个丑恶的忍者的世界孤单地死去了。至于他，他和斑，忙碌筹划了半辈子，到后来什么也没落下。

更何况他们二人的身体状况都空前地恶化——他回头瞄了瞄斑，斑把浴巾裹得很低，带土得以看见她胸口，那个口子虽然勉强愈合，到底留下了很大的伤疤，加之抽离十尾，他们俩的寿命算是都大大缩短了。

“以后你准备怎样？”斑突然问。带土暗自惊讶于她不对现况发表意见。“我要把你关进神威里，”他平静地说，“你出不来，只能在里面等我吃饭睡觉，这就是你以后人生的唯一价值了。”

他瞥了斑一眼观察她的反应。斑很低地笑了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，“当初被我捡来的那个小崽子，终于也堕入黑暗了。”

带土也笑了一声。“你就是黑暗，”他说，“我把黑暗关进笼子里，有什么不妥？”

斑大笑起来，她以激赏的眼光注目于他，那眼神里的含义叫他不自觉屏住呼吸，一下把脸别开。“现在黑暗要去洗澡，”她停顿了一下轻松地说，把手臂搂得他更紧，“我没力气了。你抱不抱我去？”

带土闷哼了一声，许久回身不情愿地托住她的腿，把她抱在怀里。斑抬眼直勾勾地看着他，眼神慵倦又危险，带土不自在地把眼光移开了。“等下吃什么？”他硬硬地说。“随便什么都行，你问问有没有豆皮寿司。”斑懒洋洋回答，须臾挑起眼睛斜睨着他，“你真不跟我一块洗？”

“......你这个不要脸的老女人！”带土实在是羞窘得难以忍受了，不禁破口大骂。斑一扬头哈哈大笑起来，由得带土骂骂咧咧地去烧水，将她抱进浴桶里调好了水温，还拽着他手腕不放他逃跑，在带土的脸红挣扎里露出骄傲而轻蔑的笑容，望着他越走越快的背影几乎笑出了眼泪。

带土下楼时已经七点钟了。事实证明他的眼光没有错，这的确是一家受欢迎的旅馆，到了傍晚店里准备的饭菜已经销售一空，进食的多是那些战后延迟一步离开的忍者们。他们端着酒杯庆祝战争的胜利，每个人脸上都带着喜意和劫后余生的庆幸，带土想斑应该还没洗完，于是戴上兜帽找了个角落坐下，静听他们的言论，不觉一次次哑然失笑。非常时期他不愿引起注意，等人走得差不多了走进厨房，问正收拾杯盏的店家：“还有什么吃的吗？”

店主见是他，擦擦汗赔笑道：“客人来得迟了些，小店的饭菜已经卖光了。”

“这样啊。”带土沉吟，“还有什么原材料吗？我可以自己做。”

店主忙指给他看屋角的一小堆蔬菜和坛罐：“海带、干鱼、还有一点腌菜，就剩这些了。”带土犹豫了一下：“有豆皮吗？”忙累了一天的店主在围裙上擦手，遗憾地摇头：“已经卖光了。”带土笑道：“老板生意兴隆。”“哪里哪里！”中年男人连连摆手，脸上露出不好意思的笑容，“全凭了各位大人关照！”

带土暗叹一口气，在简陋的灶台上把火生了起来。罐子里，拿干松鱼碎片和海带煮着汤；荞麦面起锅分倒进两个碗里，浇上一点醋汁；腌萝卜切成薄片，牛蒡切成一段一段的，堆进放腌菜的小碟子里，颜色看起来非常明快。想了想斑的身体状况，又买下水缸里最后几条鱼，拿盐抹了上锅煎得两面金黄。在他专心致志地从事这些的时候，店主始终从旁观察着他，这个戴着兜帽、半边脸贴着纱布的男人就像一个谜团。虽然看起来绝不像是下厨的人，手法却比店里的伙计们都要娴熟。店主看得入神，情不自禁地说：“要是这样的人肯留下来做菜就好了。”说罢自知失言，忙一迭声地道歉。

带土擦拭着额头的热汗笑了，接过店主递来的毛巾随意擦了擦。“您这里还缺做工的吗？”他半开玩笑道，“哪天我吃不上饭了，就来这里打工。”老板也笑了。“您哪像是做这些粗活的人！不过，”他羡慕地感叹，“和夫人感情一定很好吧。”昨天住店的时候满脖子伤口累得像狗一样，一看就是和老婆斗嘴打架。短短一天后就显得精神了，还亲自跑来做饭。说实在的，如今哪有这般男人肯给老婆下厨！带土没想到他说这个，因为讶异放慢了手上的动作。说实在的他没有想到店主会这样称呼他和斑的关系——就连他自己都不清楚他们之间是什么关系。但，总不像可以这样归结。店主还在感慨：“想我家那口子，也是病了有些时候了，每天我也得给她多熬一碗汤......您这样愿意做菜的丈夫可不多见，尊夫人真是有福......”他嘴里胡乱答应着，端着菜碗匆匆逃离了厨房。

回到房间时斑已经洗完了。似乎是在热水里纾解了几日来过劳的身心，斑的神情显得十分安宁，裹着他的袍子盘着腿看窗外的月亮，湿发如水藻披了满背，侧脸优美而平和。看到她这样带土就不舒服。“你还有心情赏月，”他开口揶揄，把餐盘往矮几上重重一磕，一碟碟饭菜依序摆开，“明明一辈子的计划都泡汤了。”斑回过头托腮看他，不以为意道：“那又怎么样？一时的失败总不会持续，我总能找到真正的梦想。”她的注意力被一桌子色香味俱全的菜吸引了，“这是你做的？”

“不是我，”带土恶声恶气说，给她把面条端到眼前，“是老板做的。”

斑置若罔闻一般，夹了一筷子鱼肉品尝，自顾自地点头：“不错，有长进。”

带土不知道怎么回答了。他脸热热的，闷了半天憋出一句：“豆皮寿司没有了，你将就着吃。”他凶恶地说，“那几条鱼是你的，你全部吃光。面条也不能剩，汤里有鱼肉，快点给我喝完。”

斑笑了一声，低下头去喝汤，汤很烫嘴，她小口小口喝着。可能是被热气蒸的，抬起头来时脸颊和耳朵都有点红。带土受不了她那个眼神，把脸别到一边去用力咀嚼一块腌萝卜。斑拿筷子抽了下他手背，把一大块鱼肚夹到他碗里，看着他剔出鱼刺把肉吃掉。他们之间的气氛又自然又有种说不出的诡异，带土几乎是浑身僵硬着吃完了这顿饭，还要忍着尴尬厉声督促斑不得挑食，监督她把饭菜全都吃得干干净净。许久斑放下筷子，伸了个满足的懒腰。“抱我去睡觉。”她要求。

带土几乎翻出白眼。“你是生活不能自理吗？”他厉声问，“几步路你都走不动？”

斑冷笑一声，挑衅地注目于他。“你是操完我就废了吗？一个人你都扛不起？”

带土几乎哽死过去。他把手里的碗往桌上重重一放，盯着桌面的一块污渍磨牙较劲，耳根子又热又烫，过了好久才抬起头，正对上斑撑着脸看着他发笑。他不愿露怯，腾地一下站起来走到斑面前，斑不站起来，只是仰头看着他笑，在被他拉起来的时候一个趔趄，他才恍然大悟她腿还软着，这使他想笑同时又油然而生某种豪情。“来吧，坏女人。”他拍了拍自己的肩，示意斑趴上来，“——承认吧，斑，你没了我不行的。”

“没了我不行的人不是你吗？”斑把手臂环绕过他脖子，在背后抱紧了，闻言放声大笑起来，整个胸腔都震动，丰柔的胸脯来回磨蹭着他背脊，“臭小鬼……带土，你还真是敢说出不得了的狂言妄语啊！”

他不回答，留给斑一个宽阔的脊背和冷酷的后脑勺，其实脸上微微发红。鬼知道他是用了多大的勇气才敢说出这样的话，鬼知道为了说出这句话他等待了蓄力了多久。等终于安顿和摆脱了斑、起身收拾碗筷的时候，他耳后和背心都有点湿了。

夜深了，他们同床共眠。快要睡着之际斑从后面贴了过来，两臂穿过腋下抱住他：“我有话和你说。”

斑没穿衣服，丰满的酥胸贴在他背上，微凉的体温激起脊背上一阵酥麻的战栗。带土迷迷糊糊地应了一声。事实上他坚决要求分开睡，让斑睡床自己去睡地板以免造成二度伤害。且在对斑做了那样的事后，为自己的性命考虑，他也不该就这样毫无防备地睡在斑身边。斑却硬拽着他不让走，非说有什么重要的事。能有什么重要的事，最重要的就是黑绝这狗玩意让他俩当了一辈子的糊涂虫。“快睡吧，”他含糊地说，“有什么话明天......”

未竟的话语被一声惨嚎代替了。带土一下坐起来，肩膀上被死命咬下的地方传来剧痛。“你是狗吗！”他捂着伤口痛骂斑，她就这么喜欢吃人肉吗？要不是看这人现在实在惨，肯定要把她暴揍一通。斑看着不比他更像个疯子，抱膝坐起来静静地看他，眼里闪着异样的幽光。带土好容易压下怒火，恶狠狠道：“快说！你不说我睡了。”

“带土。”她念了一声，许久不吭气，过了一会以一种前所未有的郑重语气说，“之前在床上的时候，我看见你死了。”她肃穆地陈述，“被一根骨头插进肚子，然后你整个化成了灰。”

带土气得快笑了，斑真是越活越回去了，像个小孩一样为虚无缥缈的噩梦不安，为说这几句废话把他痛咬一口。何况也不算是噩梦吧，他死了对斑而言不是正好？没人对她使用暴力，也没人成天想着背叛了。出于安慰他伸手随便拍拍斑的肩膀，“一个梦而已，啊。别乱想，快睡吧。”

“不是，”斑急促地否定，声音拔高变得严厉，“我认为那不是梦，不是纯粹的梦境......我有时候梦到你。”承认这一点对她来说想必十分艰难，带土清醒过来，不由屏息去听。“事实上醒时也可看见。其中的时间线和现世相同，但细节上有所差异。尤其这一次，我梦见名为——从前给你讲过的——大筒木辉夜的创世女神，同时也是十尾的来源、查克拉之祖，其能力还在六道之上，她把你还有木叶那几个小鬼困在异空间。”她停了停，尽量清晰平稳地述说，“梦中的你被鸣人那臭小鬼说昏了头，想要回去当火影，给你那小学同学挡了一根骨头，死掉了。”

带土不说话了。他惊讶于斑的坦承，却觉得梦的内容太过无稽。他嘴角抽了抽，想笑又笑不出来：“所以你又被我背叛了。”他无所谓地说，“要不要趁现在召唤出黑棒再杀了我？”反正我都要死的，这样去死刚好应了你的验。他胡思乱想着，脑海里浮现出之前他们做爱的场景：就在他即将释放之际，斑突然瞪大了眼睛，不知哪来的力气直起上半身，抓住他的胳臂喊了一声：“带土——”

现在回想那一声的确惶急，甚至有点凄厉，算是斑为数不多的失态时刻。但带土不容她动作，按着肩膀把她压了回去，握住纤细的脚腕往两边分开，大开大合挺腰，喘着粗气进行最后冲刺。在模糊晃动的视野里，斑的脸上呈现出一种似凄哀、似温存的笑容，她不再反抗了，而是伸出双臂环住他的脖颈，任带土痛痛快快射了她一脸一肚子。带土在最后的恍惚里只能看见她被猛烈的外力带得不断摇晃的身体，她眼角沁出一点莹亮的光泽，洇进被单，很快就消散在那里，留下一点微湿的印记。

就是那个时候吧。没想到斑是为这个流泪，还以为她是被自己干哭了呢。带土翻过身，在黑暗里凝视着斑微亮的眼睛，别别扭扭地把她抱进怀里，这样的肌肤相触、紧密相拥仿佛已经是上辈子的事，使他身心都猛烈地颤抖了一下。斑任他抱着，青年火烫的身体想必给予了一些安抚，她安静下来，把脸埋在小混蛋坚实的臂弯里，带土深吸一口气克制着某个地方的再度冲动。斑轻声道：“或许真是我多想了。奇谈怪梦怎可当真？”他嗯了一声，把下巴搁在斑的头顶，紧拥着她缓缓入眠。

霎然间暴雷惊电连天，血雨刀枪纵横，一道闪电飞驰过眼，惊雷挥舞快刀将脑袋劈成两半。

带土霍然睁大眼睛。

他看见三十来岁的自己，和年轻的斑一起站在十尾头顶，抱着胸俯瞰脚下的联军；斑脸上裂纹一条条的，一块块的粉尘往下掉；斑要他使用轮回天生将自己复活，在被要挟和拒绝后毫不气恼地笑。倏忽又是他自己奄奄一息地被隔离在一个空间里，绝望地看着外面的斑躺在地上，闭着眼睛，上身赤裸，胸膛微弱地起伏，左边胸口居然还长了一张怪模怪样的脸。

是的，一切情节都和现世一样。唯一不同的是，梦境里的这个斑是一个男人。

常年出现在脑海里的那个男人，那个和斑从相貌谈吐到思维谋划都一模一样的男人。地洞里八九十岁的衰老枯槁，复活后畅快战斗的秽土之姿，利用他复活成血肉之躯，再吸收神树化身为六道仙人，容颜孤高如月白衣缥缈如云，给他“你就是我”的承认，却最终不能与之同行。所有景象从头到尾串联起来，瞬间与怀里的斑的每一个剪影相融合，最终变成了同一个人，而他也看到了宇智波斑的结局。

“不，你没有......”带土喃喃地说，手上逐渐放松了力气。

他终于看到那个结局了。

那个男人躺在地上，亘古的月光照在他脸上。因为被卯之女神抽走了全部力量，他浑身消瘦惨白，一头永远生机勃勃地乱炸着的头发也塌了下来，狼狈杂乱地堆在脑后。斑神色枯槁，深重的卧蚕使他年轻的脸庞显得前所未有的苍老和疲惫，他艰难地呼吸着，终于闭上那双失去光彩的、绝望的眼睛。他的生前挚友守着他到最后一刻，秽土转生解除后化作一棵大树，为忍者们树立了蕴含着火之意志的、为人所称道的不朽的丰碑。而那个男人，他的尸体是一座戒碑，停留原地，与荒原同冰冷，与野草同朽腐，提醒着后世人妄图挑战和违抗神灵的下场。——那个男人，他曾以强大的力量、坚定的意志和高傲的品格，一度掌控世界，上与神灵比肩；而当多年的宏图都化作泡影，他也消散于人世，伴随着未竟的理想，就这样遗憾地死去了。

黑绝操控带土挖心，使辉夜得以复活；辉夜占据斑的身体，将带土挫骨扬灰。而他自己，在那之前就躺在辉夜的空间，茫然醒来只看见漫天的大雪。黑绝已经脱离，眼里安上了双神威，第七班的四个人围在他头顶。他悚然一惊，挣扎着坐起身来，带着自己没有发觉的急切，用嘶哑的喉咙发问：“斑怎么样了？”

“——你们打败他了吗？”他意识到什么，改口补充道。

卡卡西和三个学生沉默地交换了眼神，一时没有人回答他。带土明白一切都完了。

身体还记得那种绝望的感觉。前十三年的精神支柱野原琳已经死去，带土早已接受这个事实，而不愿她在这个肮脏污秽的世界转生；后十八年的精神支柱宇智波斑拒绝承认自己，带土挖开他的胸膛抽取八尾和九尾，两人决裂，遥遥对视着，一句话也没说。

辉夜复活了，斑已经不在了。

——当一切的希望都陨灭，两座支柱轰然倒塌，这个世界对宇智波带土来说，真正成为了永久囚禁心灵的地狱。在这空洞一片的死寂中，他的生命走到了尽头。同当年的长门一样，为抓住一根救命稻草，来证明这惨淡的人生不是全然失败，安慰可悲的自身，他转过头去极力说服自己接受童年的理想，哪怕那个理想实在是太小、太幼稚、太乖离、黑色幽默般太让人哑然失笑。他一遍遍告诉自己那是琳所希望的，琳希望他当上火影拯救世界，哪怕是海市蜃楼也给他最后回归了光明的错觉，黑暗里行走半生的他是如此迫切地抓住每一道可能的光，就像当初追随着斑一样——

啊，那光芒熄灭了。

宇智波带土死于共杀灰骨，享年三十一岁。其称号是“三战的英雄”、“四战的罪魁”和“临终悔悟重拾本心之人”。

宇智波斑死于复活大筒木辉夜，享年九十余岁。其名字成为钉在后世史书耻辱柱上的远古妖魔。

那些扭曲的爱憎、复杂的情感，终究求之不得，失之交臂，双双陨落。

而到死不复相见。

两行泪坠落在枕畔，他现在明白了。

那不是梦境，那是也许已经发生过，也许此时此刻正在另一个位面、或可称为“平行世界”上演着的，真实的结局。

多讽刺啊，在那一个时空，他们都不想杀死对方，却都被对方杀死。而真到了他想彻底杀死斑之际——他们虽然两败俱伤，却都活下来了。

他和宇智波斑，合则两利，分则两伤，相互背叛则双双陨落，携手对敌则天下纵横。命运的齿轮戛戛转动，每一次都写出不同的轨迹。不知重来了多少次，也不知因此牺牲了多少人，机缘巧合之下，终于有一个位面他们不用再杀死彼此，而是走出了，完全不一样的结局。


End file.
